Ces trois là et moi
by bouille-chan
Summary: Bonjour ! Muahahaha Tenten va en baver ! xD enfin bref, elle dit à son équipe qu'elle a un petit ami,comment vont réagir ces coéquipiers ?


**Bonjour !**

**Voilà voilà, je l'ai corrigé, amélioré (?) pour les fautes tout ça et puis bon c'est tout, je suis même pas sure qu'elle serait de nouveau dans les premières pages x)**

**Bon évidemment ces les pensées de Tenten et là c'est focaliser sur Gaï et puis on peut dire que des fois on voit pas les choses venir ^^ Oui c'est toujours aussi court !**

**Bonne Lecture ?**

Je m'appelle Tenten et j'ai 19 ans. Aujourd'hui j'ai...décidé de dire à mon équipe (pour une fois !) que j'avais un petit ami ! Bon c'était pas mon premier mais j'avais soigneusement évité de leurs dire, ayant trop peur de leur réaction mais bon, ils vont finir par se poser des questions, non ? S'ils ne savent pas qu'à 19 ans, une fille (comme moi !) a déjà eu...son premier baiser ? (et si je l'avait pas eu...)

En même temps je suis tombée dans une équipe un peu spéciale, hein ! J'admet que dans l'Akatsuki c'est pas mieux non plus, mais quand on doit venir s'entrainer à quatre heure trente du matin, on peut se dire que le prof est pas _très_ net ! En plus quand je demande à Sakura a quelle heure elle commence (11h30 !) j'hallucine un peu ! (en même temps elle a Kakashi et Sai, quant à Naruto n'en parlons même pas...)

* * *

Bon alors je suis allée leur dire...et ce ne fut pas vraiment génial, ça a été carrément étrange... Maître Gaï n'a pas été discret !

Je leurs donc ai annoncé que j'ai un petit ami ainsi j'arriverais parfois en retard aux entraînements. D'ailleurs j'ai pensé que Lee et Gaï allaient m'en tenir compte...mais non. Lee sauta de joie et me dit que je savais donc parfois me montrer douce et féminine . (Abruti ! Niveau tact: zéro pointé Lee !) Quant à maître Gaï, il n'a pas dit pas grand chose, il fit la magnifique et ridicule pose du mec cool, ajoutant que c'était super, que j'avais la fougue de la jeunesse en moi (tu parles !), et il me demanda si je pouvais rester un peu à la fin de l'entrainement .

Etonnée, je dis oui.

J'aurais dû dire non.

Quand l'entrainement pris fin, j'attendais que Lee arrête d'idolâtrer maître Gaï .Il s'en alla (enfin !) et mon maitre s'avança enfin vers moi . Je me sentais _pas vraiment_ à mon aise toute seule avec LUI et je sentais bien que lui aussi ne savait pas trop comment aborder son sujet. (O rage ! J'aurais du partir ! ) Je crois bien que ce fut l'heure la plus génante et vexante de toute ma vie...

-Tenten tu es la première de l'équipe à...avoir une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un (ah bon ! Pas les deux autres zigotos ? Encore Lee je comprend mais pas Neji ? Très étonnant...) alors j'aimerais t'expliquer certaines choses - il me jeta un regard du coin de l'oeil- (Je voyais très bien où il voulait en venir mais je restais muette), effectivement j'étais trop gênée pour oser l'arrêter. Tu vois, si vous...décidez de LE faire, soyez prudents d'accords ? Je vais te donner ça ! S'époumona-t-il, très fier et très heureux que ce moment soit passé.

Il me tendit une boite avec une notice, sur la boite c'était écrit : Préservatifs...

J'étais médusée. Je le fixai, ne sachant quoi dire, dans ma tête ça penchait dangereusement entre la colère et la honte. Il me fis un petit sourire genre...''cool'' . Oh non, pas ça, tout mais pas ça ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait ce sourire...si...enfin... ça faisait vraiment mais alors la vraiment peur et ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Qu'il me tende cette boite était déjà très embarrassant mais alors qu'il me fasse cette stupide, indécente (oui ça donne des idées très étrange quand on voit maître Gaï la faire_ toutes les cinq minutes_) pause, finissait de m'achever dans ma piètre et honteuse colère.

-NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ! VOUS ETES DINGUE ! ET PUIS...-je le regardais de haut en bas, me demandant si lui avait déjà-non je préfère ne pas y penser,JE LE SAIS TRES BIEN TOUT ÇA ! m'emportais-je.

-Mais Tenten ! Je voulais t'aider ! balbutia-t-il abasourdi et gêné. Ah _ça_ il pouvait l'être !

_AH OUAIS ! SI VOUS VOULEZ VRAIMENT M'AIDER VOUS MELEZ PAS DE MON INTIMITÉ !

Je partis en trombe rouge de honte. Serrant dans ma main la petite boite qu'il m'avait donné.Je courais comme une folle depuis un bon quart d'heure encore prise par ce moment terriblement embarrassant, quand je sentis quelqu'un me percuter.

-Aouch,désolée. Je devais avoir mal chuté parce que j'entendis SA voix .

-Fais attention,ça va Tenten ? me demanda-t-il.

Je relevai la tête pour voir si c'était bien LUI qui me parlait, et d'un coup je sentis mon coeur battre à la chamade et mes joues s'enflammer comme brûlerai un immeuble. C'était bien Neji .

-Ah...euh..oui, oui ! Ça va ! J'étais toute essoufflée. Je devais ressembler à un crapaud rougeaud qui avait couru un cent mètres en sprint. Dégoûtant.

-Tu veux qu'on marche un peu ? me proposa l'Huyga.

-Si tu veux, oui je suis d'accord.

-Au fait ?

-Ouiiii ?

-C'est quoi cette boite que tu tiens dans ta main Tenten ?

-AAAAAHH ! m'écriai-je, puis devant son regard interloqué je me repris. C'est...rien, trois fois rien, un truc personnel, enfin tu vois le genre...!

-Non pas vraiment. me répondit Neji légèrement dérouté par ma conduite.

-Pas grave, vraiment...laisse tomber ! répliquais-je en haussant des épaules et en rangeant soigneusement la petite boite maudite dans mon sac.

On marchait tranquillement dans Konoha et j'observai les gens aux alentours...on pouvait voir Sasuke qui tentait d'embrasser Sakura sans que celle-ci ne se rende compte de rien, c'était très comique et très tendre venant de la part du dernier des Uchiha, un peu plus loin Naruto qui tenait la main de Hinata, ils avaient l'air tellement heureux, que je me suis mise à sourire bêtement moi aussi. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Neji qui observait sa cousine et le blond. Je vis mon compagnon froncer les sourcils. Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire une remarque : Ne t'inquiète pas Neji, je suis sure que Naruto ne lui fera pas de mal. Neji me regarda un moment et me sourit, j'avais raison. Sans nous en rendre compte, nous nous étions dirigés vers un parc. Nous nous sommes assis, tranquilles, dans l'herbe fraîche et grasse, il faisait beau et je souriais au Soleil, j'avais l'impression de rêver, je résistais à me tourner vers Neji pour vérifier s'il ne m'observait pas, car j'avais l'impression qu'effectivement il me regardait.

Finalement c'est moi qui me suis mise à l'observer du coin de l'oeil. Il faut le dire, Neji est surement l'un des plus beaux garçon des Konoha et j'avais la chance d'être sa (seule) amie. Il avait un menton volontaire et des lèvres fines, qui lui donnaient un air sévère (que j'avais finis par adorer), ses yeux eux, étaient du blancs le plus pur que j'avais jamais vu. Même la neige embellie par le Soleil n'arrivait à cette couleur cristal. Ses cheveux noirs ou plutôt bruns contrairement à ceux de la jeune Hinata, avaient poussés et étaient aussi beau et doux que de la soie. J'en étais presque jalouse, par rapport au miens qui étaient d'un brun terne et assez abîmés je dois dire.

Je l'admet, je suis encore amoureuse de lui, ça peut vous paraître bête que j'ai un petit ami mais je sais bien que Neji n'a et ne manifestera jamais...d'attirance envers moi alors si je pouvais déjà préserver l'amitié si précieuse que nous avions construites au fil des années ça me suffisait, pour l'instant !

-Alors..._ton petit ami _? me demanda-t-il .

Je le regardai très surprise, lui et moi on ne parlait presque jamais de ce genre de choses...parce qu'il dans le même genre que Sasuke, c'est à dire : glaçon. Avant quand je lui demandai s'il aimait quelqu'un il me disait simplement qu'il navait pas le temps pour ça. Ou encore, qu'il y avait bien une fille mais qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'être très attirée par lui. (Bon oui en fait j'ai essayé d'en parler avec lui plusieurs fois de ça mais c'est les deux seules réponses qu'il m'ait jamais dites là dessus, j'aimerais bien savoir qui est cette fille pour lui arracher les yeux ! Franchement !)

Super .

-Euh...oui c'est...-je froncais des sourcils- bien.

-Et tu l'aimes ? me questionna-t-il en me scrutant de la tête au pieds.

Qu'est ce qu'il a ? C'est qu'il devient vraiment bizarre là Neji !

-Honnêtement, tu veux que je te dises ?

Il hocha de la tête.

-Je crois bien que...non, je ne l'aime pas...enfin il est attirant mais non...Mais tu racontes ça à personne ! ajoutais-je paniquée.

-Alors si tu ne l'aimes pas, je peux ?

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa, je sentis ses fines lèvres chaudes se poser contre les miennes, dans le baiser le plus doux et le plus timide que j'ai jamais eu. Mon coeur explosa de joie, je pris sa main et la serra si fort que j'ai cru lui cassé les doigts. Pourtant, pourtant, après ce qu'il venait de me faire, je me suis retrouvée incapable de lui dire quelque chose, pas même que je l'aimais et ce depuis l'académie. Mais je crois pouvoir dire qu'il avait compris que j'étais ravie avec mon sourire, qu'il ne pris pas la peine d'attendre que je sorte de...de ma transe en fait, et il est parti.

- A demain Tenten.

* * *

**Voila ! c'est la fin ! j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bon j'espère sincèrement m'être amélioré ! et je compte poster une suite (peut être XD) Pour tout vous dire je l'ai relu et à la fin je me suis dis : mais c'est nul ! c'est mal fait ! Pourtant je suis allée voir les commentaires que des gens ont postés (par retenu les pseudos désolée XDD) et ça m'a fait drôlement plaisir alors j'ai décidé de le retravailler et je pense vraiment faire une suite :) **

**Bonne journée ou nuitée les gens ! **


End file.
